Comme quoi un canard, c'est parfois dangereux
by Loli-Pamplo
Summary: Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixième nuit du FoF. Où quand Matt fait une boulette et que Mello a un secret.


**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "Canard".**

Mello était installé par terre contre la porte qu'il venait de refermer violemment à clé, le cœur battant. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête à cet abruti fini ? Sérieusement il avait quoi dans le crâne pour arriver à chaque fois à faire des choses aussi débiles ? Il était hors de question qu'il sorte d'ici. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait réparé ses bêtises.

- Mello ouvre la porte, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat.

Le blond refusa tout simplement de répondre, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans son pantalon en cuir noir.

- Mello répond moi.

Mais il resta totalement muet, alors que des bruits non identifiés se firent entendre de l'autre coté de la porte. Fébrilement, Mello sorti une tablette de chocolat noir de sa poche et la croqua sans tarder. Le goût amer lui fit un peu reprendre ses esprits. Malgré le fait qu'il ne se sente pas très bien. Une légère nausée commençait à monter alors qu'il repensait à cette vision d'horreur qu'il avait eu quelque instant plus tôt. Okay, l'abruti ne devait pas être au courant. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on disait généralement dans une conversation. « Au fait, j'ai une peur bleue des canards » Canarnivore ouais.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait, lui, si quand il était à la Wammy's house, lors d'une journée au lac, il avait été totalement traumatisé par un canard qui l'avait poursuivit après lui avoir volé son chocolat. Les traces de bec sur ses doigts étaient restées des semaines et les cris de l'animal résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Ces bêtes, elles étaient maléfiques. Encore pire que des Dieux de la mort. Ca ne devrait pas exister des volatiles pareils. Ca ne servait à rien sinon manger du pain et vous poursuivre quand ils avaient encore faim.

Mello frissonna de plus belle à ce souvenir funeste. Il n'en avait jamais rien dit. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il était déjà suffisamment ridicule quand Near ramenait à chaque fois une meilleure note que lui. Et l'autre pouvait toujours le consoler. Il y arrivait toujours… Mais là. Là ce n'était pas possible. A croire qu'il avait perdu des neurones en route lors de la dernière prise d'otage. L'imbécile derrière la porte n'en était pas vraiment un. Il était même largement supérieur à la moyenne, surtout en ce qui concernait l'informatique. Mais un informaticien, ça restait chez lui, ça ne trainait pas dans les rues, ça ne ramenait pas des… des…

Le jeune mafieux retint un haut le corps et englouti rapidement la moitié de sa tablette de chocolat. Une voix geignarde lui parvint à travers le bois de la porte.

- Mello je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes comme ça. Raconte moi ce qui t'arrive je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais aussi mal.

Silence radio. Il refusait de lui répondre. Il n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre d'abord et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait dû lui répondre. Un grand « bam » retentit et la porte vibra avant que des bruits de pas signent l'éloignement d'un abruti.

Mello sentit une pointe de remord l'étreindre. Il n'y avait pas de quoi. Il l'avait cherché. Bon sang mais qui aurait ramené un foutu canard dans SON appartement ? Son appartement à lui bien rangé sans qui ne dépassait hormis des papiers chocolatés. Mais on s'en fout qu'il soit blessé qu'il ait manqué de se faire écraser, qu'il ait le choléra ou qu'il soit mort vivant. Pas de canard chez lui point. Il allait tout voler, tout abîmer. Et Mello ne pouvait rien y faire, étant totalement paralysé rien qu'à l'idée d'un volatile à plume derrière la porte. Il aurait peut être dû le dire. Il aurait compris, certainement. Et puis il était au courant pourtant que Mello était très égocentrique et qu'il n'aimait pas avouer ses faiblesses. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait bien penser, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Jamais il n'arrivait à lui en vouloir.

- Reviens…

Sa voix se fit faible. Il n'allait pas pouvoir sortir et sa fierté allait l'empêcher de tout avouer. Qui ferait un tel scandale pour un canard dans un sale état incapable de voler ? Ben Mello. Et c'était comme ça.

- Tu vas te décider à m'expliquer ? Je me suis déjà moqué de toi alors que tu te mets dans cet état ?

Mello sursauta. Il n'imaginait pas du tout que…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Matt, lunettes sur les cheveux et teeshirt à manches longues rayé venait de passer par la fenêtre de la chambre où Mello s'était réfugié.

- C'est pas facile d'arriver jusque là, heureusement que l'escalier de secours n'est pas très loin et que ta fenêtre était entrouverte.

Mello croisa les bras et lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu aurais pu tomber. On est au quatrième étage.

- Peut être mais je n'allais pas attendre que tu m'ouvres, te connaissant ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

Le regard du blond se fit fuyant alors que Matt s'installa à côté de lui.

- Bon j'attends.

Un silence lourd se fit alors que Mello se torturait l'esprit en se demandant s'il pouvait bien lui expliquer ou non tout en grignotant la fin de sa tablette.

- C'est à cause de moi ?

Mello secoua la tête. Il soupira, ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Ferma les yeux et expliqua. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il regarda la tête de Matt qui était incapable de contenir le sourire qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Mello le foudroya du regard sans que cela ternisse le moins du monde le sourire.

- Abruti.

- Je ne me moque pas de toi, je trouve ça vraiment trop mignon. Mello, le grand mafieux de la côté ouest des Etats Unis qui a peur des canards. Tu imagines si un ennemi te lançait une grenade en forme de canard ?

Il éclata de rire, de son rire si beau et son sourire si sincère. Mello ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, même avec toute la volonté du monde il ne pouvait que lui céder, comme à chaque fois, ou presque.

- Je vais le faire partir. Je ne pensais pas que ça te traumatiserais à ce point. Sinon tu penses bien que je ne l'aurais pas fait.

Mello le regarda d'un air appuyé.

- Bon d'accord, peut être que je l'aurais fait. Mais là je ne savais vraiment pas, répondit-il avec un sourire. Je vais l'emmener dans une clinique et je reviens.

- Depuis quand tu te fais défenseur de la race animale ?

- On ne laisse jamais mourir un innocent n'est-ce pas boss ?

Mello rechigna et se releva en même temps que Matt qui déverrouilla la porte.

- Je reviens, sois sage.

Il se pencha sur son boss pour lui voler un baiser. Celui-ci recula en dégainant son arme pour la pointer sur Matt.

- Ne me touche pas je t'ai dit.

Léger rire de Matt qui repoussa le canon de l'arme à feu.

- Tu n'en es pas capable. Sinon je serais mort mort et remort à l'heure qu'il est.

- Ne me pousse pas à bout, fit Mello, menaçant.

- Un jour peut être. En attendant je te conseille de ne pas trop me repousser, sinon je n'ai qu'à retourner voir ce cher canard.

Le mafieux s'apprêta à lui répondre une réplique cinglante mais il avait déjà quitté l'appartement, son immonde canard sous le bras.

Mello resta seul, rangea son arme et termina ses quelque carré de chocolat restant, avant de s'effleurer les lèvres du bout des doigts. Décidemment, il était vraiment un abruti. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans lui ?

OooO

- MATT !

- Mello ?

- C'est quoi CA ?

Mello tendit un coussin déchiré d'où sortait de la mousse.

- Ah, je crois que quand je l'ai laissé tout seul il n'avait rien à faire…

- Je te déteste et je déteste les fichus canards !

Matt sourit paisiblement et attrapa Mello par la taille.

- Je sais… je sais…

OoOo

Et Ahaha ! la joke de la soirée ce OS, mais bon, je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant, c'était mon tout tout premier fandom, ma première fanfic, ma première fois quoi. Et puis Mello Matt quoi 3 Qui l'aurait cru Mello ? XD

J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même :)


End file.
